lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Shephard
Edward Shephard is the son of Helen, and John Shephard making him a member of House Shephard. Edward has four siblings in the form of his triplet siblings in William, Myreesa, and Mary Shephard, and he also has his brother Taylor Shephard of whome is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon and has grown to be as influencial as he is. He is married to fellow Order member Emmy Shephard of whom he has a young son with. Edward Shephard was constantly angry while he was a young member of House Shephard and during this anger he begin to exhibit certain deadly habits. As his violence threatened to spill out of control his parents removed him from the general public and sent him westward where he was placed in charge of a small garrison in the keep of Vorhelm. During his time at Vorhelm he befriended a group of youths in the nearbye village that made their living by robbing merchants travelling on the roads nearby. Amongst these bandits was Emmy Pratter and alongside her he became a member of a powerful bandit gang that became notorious enough that he was ordered to put an end to them by the highest ranks of the nearbye village. Since he was in charge of the garrison he made little effort to actually stop them, and this led to a continued question of what he was doing in Vorhelm. His cousins Jack, and Sawyer Shephard would be sent alongside a sizeable force of House Shephard to deal with the situation and when they arrived the usually unemotional Edward found himself unable to turn against those he had come to love, and this led to him abandoning his post and joining the bandits in the forest. The conflict would become known as the Dolburger Conflict, and would be a bitter fight which was eventually won by Jack, and Sawyer who in the final battle captured their cousin and his bandit wife Emmy and brought them north where they were placed in the prison of Ostfeld. In Ostfeld he and Emmy would establish a dark control over the other inmates of the prison, and they would eventually become so powerful that their influence spread past the prison. As this happened they became known by Ezio Ederiz of whom petitioned to have them removed from the prison, and added into the Order of the Violet Dragon. Despite a strong appeal by Jack Shephard Edward and his wife were released from the prison and became members of the Order of the Violet Dragon. History Early History Edward Shephard was born in Lucerne Hold and during his youth here he wasn't particularly close with his siblings, and this led to him growing closer to his own group of friends of which the primary member was Emmy Pratter. Edward Shephard was constantly angry while he was a young member of House Shephard and during this anger he begin to exhibit certain deadly habits. As his violence threatened to spill out of control his parents removed him from the general public and sent him westward where he was placed in charge of a small garrison in the keep of Vorhelm. Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon : "There's nothing like a nice day at work for the Barber: Whistle a catchy tune, place yourself behind your client, adjust his chair to the perfect height, gently pass your hand under his chin, pull back his head, slowly take out your Razor and slit his throat." : -Edward Shephard When the Order of the Violet DragonOrder of the Violet Dragon came in to being Emmy and Edward immediatly sought out Ezio in an attempt to join the Order. Seeing their natural abilites at killing almost instantly, Ezio brought them into the order and they have proven themselves as excellent assassins ever since. As the Order of the Violet Dragon has grown the two loose cannons have found themselves growing more and more attatched to the KIngdom of Lucerne. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Relationships Emmy Shephard See Also : Emmy Shephard Much in the same way as the Harlaquin, and Helaquin conducted their assasinations, Emmy, and Edward Shephard move in much the same way. Emmy and Edward are especially close, and this close bond along with a happy enviroment growing up has meant that the two are far less violent then many other members of the upper echolon. The two being known for their peaceful demeanor and outside of their work most might suggest they would never hurt a fly. "Emmy keeps me grounded. When I was young and all the talk about my House's gandeur started to get to my head, she slapped me on the back of the head and said that wasn't going to marry an egomaniac when she was older so I had better smarten up." -'Edward Shephard' Jack Shephard See Also : Jack Shephard Jack Shephard and his brother Edward were pretty close when they were younger. As they got older and it became clear that Edward had some violent tendencies the two did drift apart. "He's my brother and I love him, but he's got some issues. Theres a reason our family never kept any pets around." -Jack Shephard. Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Assassin Category:Vandal Category:House Shephard Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Human